


Lollipop Skater

by ArsenicWritings



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Slow Burn, cute times, eventual NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsenicWritings/pseuds/ArsenicWritings
Summary: Michelangelo finds out there is a new underground secret skate park, and it's total heaven for him!...And he just so happens to meet an angel.





	Lollipop Skater

   There was a new addition to the city that had people talking, an underground car park was renovated into a skate park. All the talk of it was everywhere and few knew the address to it since it was considered a ‘skaters only’ deal. Though, all this chat had not gone unnoticed by one skater…

Mikey stood beside Donnie, practically bouncing in place while holding onto the top of his brother’s chair, leaning in close to stare at the computer. Donnie let out a sigh, slowly pushing Mikey’s face out of the computer’s way but he smiled at his younger brother.

“Calm down Mikey, I'm looking, I'm looking.” Donnie typed out another string of code, a look of concentration formed as he bit his lip with thought.

“You gotta find it! It’s got awesome half pipes, music, a food bar, not to mention skater babes! I  **need** to check it out!” Mikey gave his brother’s chair a shake while shifting from one foot to another excitedly.

Just then, a purple message popped up on the screen showing the address in flashing letters. Before Donnie could even say anything, Mikey was bolting out of the lab with board under his arm.

“Thanks Donnie! Don't tell Leo, I'll be quick and sneaky, promise!” He called over his shoulder as he hightailed it out of the lair with a wide grin.

The full moon hung high in the night sky, illuminating Mikey’s path across the tops of buildings towards his destination. It was decently far away, few more blocks than Mikey had expected but the closer he got, the more anticipation grew in his chest. As he got closer, bridging the gap with a final leap on top of a building right across the street from the address. Leaning over the edge of the rooftop, he looked down towards the car park, back slightly from the street nestled between two buildings left abandoned. A stretch of caution tape guarded the outside entrance, but that didn't stop the few skaters who glanced around before ducking underneath it.

Throwing a fist excitedly into the air, he did a jump with an excited shout. “Yes! Holy shit it's real!” He grinned widely, moving to the edge of the building to leap down the fire escape. Quickly, he bolted across the street among the shadows toward the entrance, sliding underneath the tape with board in hand.

Making his way further into the car park, he kept along the walls in the shadows towards… what sounded like music with a heavy bass and the sound of distant wheels coming into contact with concrete.

After a right turn, his eyes went wide as saucers with his jaw practically hitting the floor.

“Holy… shit…”

The ramps, turnpikes, the multicolored lighting overhead that changed to the beat of the heavy music, the skaters doing tricks with others egging them on, the  **food** bar on the far side… this place was heaven!

His attention was turned to…  **you**.  
  


* * *

 An boisterous giggle escaped you as your board landed flat with a loud thunk of contact with pavement. Throwing your arms above your head, a happy cheer escaped you before you stuck your tongue out to your friend, Jamie, with hand extended. “You owe me five bucks now, suckaaaaa.”

The idiot bet you that you couldn't pull off a difficult kickflip- jokes on him! Now you were five dollars richer, and more confident than ever in your skills. Most underestimated your talents, a short curvy girl wasn't the ‘normal’ skater type, not that you cared. You were a ball of fire, a flurry of giggles and silliness except when it came to how kick ass you were at skating. Swiping the five dollars from your begrudging friend, you popped it into the pocket of your jean shorts and fixed the cascade of brunette hair that rest on your shoulders into a ponytail.

Throwing up a peace sign to your scowling friend, you reached into your opposite pocket to yank a lollipop out. You were addicted to two things, skating, and sweets- especially lollipops. Moving your board to the edge of the turnpike, you pushed forward back down into it with a large smile.

* * *

  _Holy fuck_ …

He really  ** _was_** in heaven, and he had just seen an angel.

Just the sight of you had his cheeks heating up, and his heart starting to beat just a little faster. You were so much smaller than him, but god did he love that. Black, skin tight tank top that screamed cleavage city, tight fitting torn jean shorts that showed off your ample, supple thighs, plaid white and black shirt that was tied around your waist, your  _smile_ , your  ** _giggle_**... Then you just had to slide a  ** _bright orange_**  lollipop past those perfectly pink lips of yours… That's it. He's done for. He's smitten, head-over-heels, if he was a cartoon he thought he’d have heart eyes wider than his head.

Whoever you were, you caught his heart in an instant.

* * *

  You frequented the skate park almost every night, as late as you could stand it until you felt like you’d keel over. The freedom of skating was all you needed after every rough day, things never too great at home, and worse in your day to day. The new skate park stopped you from causing trouble on the streets, skating around and tagging buildings had gotten you into hot water more than once, but now? You could skate until two in the morning, enjoying the rush of wind past your curly brown hair as you soared in the air after tricks.

It was just past midnight on a Thursday, the eight time he had been back here, slipping out when his brothers had fallen asleep. He sat in the shadows on his board, chin resting on his fist as he watched you with a grin. Skating just looked so natural to you, like you were meant to do nothing else and it did more than impress Mikey. Almost every night he was here, he tried to thinking of just the right way to approach you. _A pickup line? Sweets? Trying to impress you with his own skateboard talents?_  With every idea he was meant with one glaring detail… every time he looked at you he felt like his heart would give out. Just how was he going to approach you without making a fool of himself?

As you rounded a bend of the turnpike, low to your skateboard, you held onto the front ready to soar once again over the edge into another trick. But as you board ramped off the edge, one of the screws to your wheels came flying out with a loud metal ping causing the whole back wheel set to come flying off. With wide eyes, you knew there was no way you’d be able to land now without getting hurt, a shout escaped you as you threw your arms up towards your face to block the blow…

The shout had thankfully caught the attention of one admirer hidden in the shadows. He moved quickly before he could even think, sprinting across the skatepark only to jump at the last moment and catch you in his arms, moving into a roll to lessen the damage to both of you.

What you hadn't expected was to feel the arms of someone resting around your body, your back against the pavement yet not a scratch was on you… but what you expected even less was when you opened your clenched eyes to be greeted with the bright blue eyes of your savior. Lips parted with surprise, you began to process what was currently hovering over your body as your eyes stayed locked with his.

It took him a few moments to realize how he was holding onto you, staring into those gorgeous green eyes of yours, just so close to the angel that caught his heart just recently. God you smelled amazing, like cinnamon and sugar mixed with the faint tinge of paint and leather… and you felt so soft underneath his large calloused hands, your curvy hips fitting amazingly in his palms.

It was you who spoke up first, a blush burning its way across your face.

“U-um… thank you…”

Your voice had Mikey quickly sitting upright, hands held up next to his head as his own blush burned at his deep green cheeks.

“ _I-uh-you_ \- you okay?!” Was the only that Mikey could stammer out, slowly lowering his hands to his sides.

You slowly sat up across from Mikey, his flustered expression and tone brought a giggle from you that you muffled with the palm of your hand. At your giggle, his eyes went wider, and a smile began to spread across his face.

“I'm okay, thanks to you. I didn't expect one of those super secret ninja heroes to rescue me just now.” You crossed your legs in front of yourself, brushing off your shirt before tucking a lock of hair behind your ear. When you looked up at him again, you couldn't help but find that goofy bewildered yet excited expression completely adorable. Even sitting, he was so much taller than you were, not to mention bulkier. All the lines of muscles had your eyes wandering, from those large hands that just held you to his strong chest.

“Uh… yeah! That's me! Secret Ninja extraordinaire, at your service. I'm Michelangelo, but the ladies call me Mikey.” He winked at you while giving a half bow, before he extended his hand out to you with a smile.

“Well ninja Mikey, I'm Y/N but my friends call me Ziggy.” You reach out and take his hand, only to have him bright it to his lips to kiss at the back of your hand. Oh this brought the loudest giggle forth while you gave his arm a light smack.

As you stood up, he didn't seem to want to let go of your hand… but for some reason, you didn't really find yourself complaining about that fact. When he stood up, you couldn't help but let out a wolf whistle at just  _how much taller_  than you he was, giving him an obvious look up and down. He laughed loudly, giving a little twirl for you to examine him entirely.

“I dig the ninja, street, turtle chic look. Looks good on you.” You smiled, taking the sunglasses that hung on the beaded necklace, only to slide them onto your face. This made his smile all the wider.

“Well, I think those glasses look better on you than they’d ever look on me.” He rested his arm above your head on the wall, his body taking up most of the space in front of you as he looked down at you. “Course, I think  ** _all_**  of you... _uh_ … looks better…” his attempt at flirtation there was rocky on the landing, a blush reforming on his cheeks as he looked off to the side.

You giggled softly, only to stick your tongue out at him a moment. “Jee Mikey, smooth as sandpaper.”

He rubbed at the back of his head awkwardly, trying to hide just how embarrassed he was right now.

“As a thank you, you should let me take you out for food. Like pizza?” You smiled up at him, your arms crossed under your chest.

“I  ** _love_** pizza. If you really want to, who am I to say no? Name the time and place angelcakes, and I'll be there.” He backed up from you a bit, moving back to grab his skateboard long forgotten in the shadows.

“Tomorrow, 10 o’clock, here. I'll supply the pie, you bring yourself,  _angelcakes_.” You mockingly throw the nickname right back at him as you go to grab your broken board that lay against one of the concrete pillars. A part of you really liked that he called you such a cute nickname…

“Tomorrow it is!” He shouted over his shoulder, giving you a final smile before he began to jog towards the exit.

“A  **date** then?” You shouted after him, feeling an all familiar blush burn your cheeks.

For a moment, you think he didn't hear you… but in the distance, you hear him call back.

“A-a  ** _date_**!”

He began his long journey back to the lair with a smile spread wide across his face, more than excited for the date with you had planned. Oh how he was going to brag to Donnie about the cute girl he fell for was going on a date with  _him_.

 

 


End file.
